landofchaosfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxlady - Path of the Fox
'Who is Fox Lady?' Fox Lady. She basically is feed for the enemy untill later levels. Then, the enemy's base becomes feed for her. She is supposed to be a carry and a viable DD along with another team mate (because she lacks the 1vs1 performance due to no stuns and KB abilities). When she reaches a high level, she can destroy any structure within seconds faster than any other hero due to her fast and hard hits. But her somewhat poor range and lack of disables and CC abilities makes her vary bad on PvP performances. She must be very well farmed to achieve such an awesome performance at base pushing. If the enemy team knows what they are doing, the fox will need another carry hero or a decent supporter, or she won't be able to farm or even survive a base pushing later on. I do not recommend this character for new players. Hero difficulty: Very hard 'Roles' Lady Fox can have a few roles, altough her best should be for a lategame base destroyer. 'Base Destroyer' Skills: Golden Mandala, Hundred Shouts, Silver Fox's Rule, Angry Fox Warcry Items: 1-Healing Potion(early game, greater for mid~late game) 2-Dispell scrolls 3-Skill immune potion 4-Vampire brooch 5-Bbloody reaper bracelet 6-Vital bracelet 7-Bloody reaper muffler 8-Bloody flame pearl 9-Wind bracelet 10-Crown of giant The first six items should be your top priority. The others you can buy with the order you mostly prefer. Remember to use your ult often against structures, aswell as your crown and pearl. You might want to save your crown for a better pvp performance, but if you're rushing to destroy a structure and run away/finish the fight quickily, use both at the same time, with the ultimate aswell. You are basically going to have to farm a lot if you want to perform this role. Note that you do not need all of these items play this role, but the more you have, the faster you destroy buildings or the longer you can survive; and that's fox's specialty: to destroy stuff and run away fast before the enemy gets the chance to react. You can creep a bit on the FoC map, but don't farm too much while ignoring your team or mines. Farm when the situation is under controll, and if possible farm with another carry alongside you on the enemy's lane. This will give you a nice advantage. Note that this build puts you on a disatvantage on pvp, and you only have your reaper muffler to help you with it's slow. Your range is alredy poor to begin with, so having no kites or speed bosts makes you easilly avoidable. Your skill priorities are: 1- Great Mandala (Ultimate) 2- Hundred shouts 3- Silver Fox's Rule 4 - Angry Fox Warcry Golden mandala varies. If there's too many ranged enemies, you might want to take it as the 3rd or even 2nd on your priority. Choose wiselly. Start off with every skill at level one, then follow the priorities. Ganker/DPS supporter Skills: Gold Fox cannon (single target nuke), Flying Legs, Hundred Shouts, Silver Fox's Rule Items: 1-Healing Potion(early game, greater for mid~late game) 2-Dispell scrolls 3-Skill immune potion 4-Vampire brooch 5-Bloody Spiritual Eyes Brooch 6-Wind brooch 7-Bloody reaper muffler 8-Bloody reaper claws 9-Burning reaper claws 10-Crown of giant OR Crown of orc if feeling squishy This build mainly focuses on your crictical power. you are going to deal an insane ammount of damage (ranging from 400 to 700), possibly more if your offgame gear is good. Note that you are a glass cannon, as you lack the defense and hp stats. You are there to deal damage while your team mates do the stunning jobs. Remember to use your eyes to reduce 30% defense on the enemy. Use youre cannon to kill runners at midgame and slow enemies with your muffler. Your flying legs with the wind brooch will make you a very effective support when it comes to helping team mates who just pressed C+4. You are a great chaser due to your flying legs aswell, but don't act reckless and follow the enemy into a structure/other player trap. Remember that you are squishy and you're there to deal damage, not take it. You should allways have a team mate with you, because you are a GANKER, not a solo killer. You're not a stella, so don't try to act like one. Avoid enganging fights or getting involved on 1vs1. Your job is to finish fights, not start them. Use great mandala if you are on a 3vs3 fight or bigger for the defense bonus, so you can have a better chance of survival. This build is highly versatile, as it can also be used for structure destroying, but since structures don't get crict'd, it's not as effective as the other one. I personally prefer using this build. Your skill priorities should be.. 1- Great mandala (Ultimate) 2- Flying Legs 3- Gold Fox Cannon 4- Hundred shouts 5- Silver Fox's Rule Start off with every skill at level one, then follow the priorities. Be aware, flying legs can be dispelled, so it's not guaranteeing you a retreat 100% of the times. 'Tips' -The healing potions are obviously for you to heal. Since they can be dispelled, avoid using them on a fight. You are only going to use it when you are not fighting to heal over time, or after your vampire potion gets dispelled to compensate the huge disatvantage you've been put yourself into due to having no vamp pot effect activated. -Do not use golden mandala to start a fight. It should be used as a retreating skill or to tank a RR's point break or partizan's chain killer if you time it correcly. It's cooldown is way too high for it to be used without thinking. -Use dispell scrolls wiselly. Don't dispell a skill immune potion, as you don't have any "must cast" attack skills. If your team mates want to stun the opponent, let them dispell the enemy instead. Your dispell scrolls are only to be used to help team mates (unstun them, unsheep, unslow, etc) or to remove the enemy's helpfull buffs, pots or vamp potions. Removing healing+mp pots from an enemy grants you a huge advantage, especially if the enemy used a mp pot while their mp was under 15%. (mp can be checked on the blue bar under the enemy's health)- -Once you have bought a bloody reaper bracelet, you do not need MP potions anymore. Also, if you need to recover some HP for free, go kill a creepwave of 5 mobs to get yourself a free hp/mp potion effect. -Don't use flying legs during a fight, use them to catch up with low hp runners, retreat or run to help your team mates, as flying legs can be dispelled. Also, if retreating, avoid using flying legs and a skill immune pot at the same time, as a skill immune pot is highly flashy and it will be dispelled 90% of the times. -Don't wander alone. Ever. Fox is very weak at 1vs1, especially on lower levels. You are easilly kited and have no kiting ability. -Most of your buffs can be dispelled. Allways spam your buffs, even when you're not fighting. Your MP will be recovered by the reaper bracelet. As soon as a battle starts, stop buffing to get your cooldowns ready. You are most likelly to be dispelled, if you do, then rebuff yourself right after it. This will get your stats back up again while your opponent has their dispells on cooldown. -Be aware when using an immunity pot. Lots of people dispell it asap. If they dispell it, your vamp pot/healing pot and buffs will go down. Be sure to have every cooldown finished before using it, or use it as a retreating item, especially if your flying legs are dispelled or golden mandala is on cooldown. -Don't forget to press C+2 before or while recalling to warn your team mates that you're out of that battle. There's no point on staying on a battle that you have no chance to win. It's much better to retreat or recall, wasting 30 seconds to get back to where you were, than waiting 2 mins to respawn, thus getting you on a high probability of loosing. 'Conclusion' Fox Lady is a very hard hero to play with. If you really want to play with her, get ready to play LOCO on hard mode. She is very underpowered, gets overclassed by many other heroes, and is more item dependant than most of the other heroes. Her attackrange is very short and farming is not that easy on earlier levels. If you can master this character and play her correcly without ragequitting any game, i sereously congrat you. Guide by: o3o Category:Guides